


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by TheOreoKing



Series: Anything we do we do it together [1]
Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fear of Discovery, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Outdoor Sex, Past Child Abuse, Public Blow Jobs, Roughhousing, Running Away, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Violence, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOreoKing/pseuds/TheOreoKing
Summary: Boris is on a mission to prove to Theo he's better at three things. Sex,Blow Jobs,and Kissing. Theo is never one to back down from challenging his drunk idiot so he makes it his personal mission to prove that he can in fact do all of the things he's never done before better.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: Anything we do we do it together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058600
Kudos: 4





	Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

This will be the the postin gbut everything should exist in the anything you can do i can do better docuement

**Author's Note:**

> Big lack of early term Boris and Theo. I'm not saying i'm rooting for underage sex but theres so much peter parker and iron man on here i mean where are boris and theo having fun like the dumbasses they are.


End file.
